


Two Men

by Teenyttt



Series: Opuscules [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Basically, But in a friendly way, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Mildly Gay, Opuscules universe, cotton eyed joe, from every other fanfic in this series, if youre triggered by that sort of thing, is that surprising?, its the two men, neither of them are actually called joe just saying, stay away maybe?, theyre in the waiting room before afterlife, very heavily inspired by Waiting for Godot by Samuel Beckett, where did they come from, where did they go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenyttt/pseuds/Teenyttt
Summary: M2: You’re waiting here?M1: I am.M2: What for?M1: For the traffic light to turn green. What about you?M2: What about me?M1: What are you waiting here for?M2: Who says I’m waiting?M1: Well, you’re here aren’t you?M2: I am.M1: So what are you here for?M2: I’m waiting for the traffic light to turn green.M1: What a coincidence, so am I.
Series: Opuscules [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253276





	Two Men

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written in a theatre play script style.
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Woman  
> Man (1) – Tall and lean, and an angular, ashen face. Middle-class clothes.  
> Man (2) – Shorter but still of an average height, grey hair slicked back, sharp blue eyes, middle-upper class clothes.

[A man, at a road crossing at an empty street, stares at a traffic light across, dazed, waiting for it to turn green. A woman walks briskly towards the man. The man seems to hear her high heels and turns, sees her, and his face brightens up, posture straightens. He waves his hand enthusiastically as she walks towards him.]

M1: Hey! What’s your name? Mine’s…

[M1 trails off as the woman walks past him, briefly looking up, then left and right. M1 gazes at the direction where the woman disappeared to, looks around, and finding no one else, becomes downhearted and returns back to gazing at the traffic light. A shorter man, M2, walks at a leisurely pace towards M1, coming from the same direction as the woman did. He reaches M1, looks at the red traffic light, then at M1, shrugs and looks around. He wanders around, checking the traffic light colour every now and then, only to find it still red.

After a while, M2 gets bored and starts scrutinizing his nails for any dirt that might have gotten underneath them. M1, still staring straight ahead at the red traffic light, dazed, then looks around the area, as if looking for other people before he sees the shorter man, takes a double look and stares at him for a long time, as if not quite believing what he is looking at.]

M2: Take a picture, it’ll last longer.

M1: I’m sorry?

M2: A picture. Take it. You can stare at it for all eternity if you wished. _I_ will be going soon.

M1: Where are you going?

M2: That’s not any of your business, is it?

M1: I’m sorry.

M2: No harm done. You were just curious. And curiosity is not necessarily a bad thing.

M1: [still staring at M1, blinks, looks away and back] I’m sorry.

M2: Then stop staring at me. It’s rather rude.

M1: [looks away sheepishly] It’s just, it’s been some time since I saw anyone. And I’ve been waiting here for quite some time.

M2: You’re waiting here?

M1: I am.

M2: What for?

M1: For the traffic light to turn green. What about you?

M2: What about me?

M1: What are you waiting here for?

M2: Who says I’m waiting?

M1: Well, you’re here aren’t you?

M2: I am.

M1: So what are you here for?

M2: I’m waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

M1: What a coincidence, so am I.

[They wait in silence for a while]

M1: I never said hello did I?

M2: No, you didn’t.

M1: Hello.

[M2 narrows his eyes at M1, then huffs and looks away.]

[M1 looks around once more before gazing back at the traffic light]

M1: It should change any minute now, should’nt it?

M2: What?

M1: The light. It’s going to go green soon.

M2: How do you know that?

M1: Well, traffic lights work that way, don’t they? Red light is to stop because there are cars on the road, and green light is when it’s okay to cross.

M2: There are no cars on the road.

M1: Which is why the light should turn green any moment now.

[M2 looks at the traffic light before continuing to scrutinize his nails]

M1: It should, shouldn’t it?

[M1 glances at preoccupied M2]

M1: If I recall correctly, traffic lights had sensors on them to see whether there were incoming cars on the road. If there weren’t any, like now, they would turn green. And if the traffic was too heavy, there would be a fixed period of time where the traffic light was red before it turned green. It’s an efficient way of controlling traffic. Quite ingenious, if I do say so myself.

[M2 still ignoring M1. M2 seems unaffected. M1 opens his mouth quite a few times, as if wanting to speak but not quite knowing the words to do so.]

M1: Do you remember?

M2: Remember what?

M1: Before.

M2: Contrary to what you may expect, I cannot read minds. It’s an unfortunate affliction of the human race, I’m afraid.

M1: [somewhat annoyed] Before you came here. What were you doing?

M2: Before I came here?

M1: Your hearing remains unimpaired.

M2: [a flash of annoyance] I think I was at home.

M1: You have a home?

M2: I must have had a home, at some point. What about you?

M1: Me?

M2: Your ears remain functional.

M1: [unaffected by M2’s jibe] I suppose I must have had a home at some point as well.

M2: No, but what were you doing before?

M1: Before I had a home?

M2: Before you came here.

M1: Oh.

[M2 waits for M1’s answer]

M1: Well, I’ve forgotten. It’s been too long.

M2: But you remember you had a home.

M1: I think I had one. I must have had. At some point.

[Silence. M2 continues scrutinizing his nails, now more for the goal of passing time, rather than hygiene. M1 wanders about in a small circular fashion, kicking away pebbles in his path.]

M1: Why did you come here?

M2: Why what?

M1: Why did you come here? Did you come here on your way to work? Or perhaps to shop for groceries?

M2: What about you?

M1: I asked you first.

M2: Fair enough.

[Pause]

M2: I think someone sent me.

M1: Someone sent you?

M2: Yes. Someone told me to come here.

M1: Who did?

M2: I don’t recall.

[Pause]

M2: Your turn.

M1: What?

M2: Why did you come here?

M1: [seems to be trying to recall his memory] I think someone sent me as well.

M2: You think?

M1: I have capacity for intellectual thought, yes.

[M2 frowns, annoyed by M1’s sarcasm.]

M2: You aren’t sure why you’re here?

M1: I think someone sent me.

M2: You aren’t sure about that.

M1: [nodding his head] No. It’s been far too long.

M1: Do you think we could have been sent by the same person?

M2: It’s possible.

M1: It could be another coincidence.

M2: It could.

[Silence reigns again. M1 mulls around before looking at M2 with a considering look.]

M1: Say, do you like trains?

M2: I suppose they’re all right.

M1: I like trains a lot. You just step onto them and they take you wherever you want to go. Frankly, I don’t know why I walked all this way here. I don’t usually do that. I’d take a bus, or a train.

M2: Why didn’t you?

M1: Someone sent me here.

M2: Oh. That’s right.

[Silence reigns again for some time. M1 suddenly looks up from the ground, as if he had an epiphany]

M1: We could just go home!

M2: What?

M1: You and me. We could go home. We had one each, didn’t we? At some point. We could go home, have a nice bath, a quiet dinner, and then go to sleep.

[M1 excited at the prospect, grabs M2’s hand and starts to move]

M2: Hold on!

[M1 stops abruptly, looking back]

M2: We can’t go home.

M1: Why not?

M2: We’re waiting.

M1: For what?

M2: The traffic light to turn green. So we can cross.

[Looks back at the traffic light]

M1: Oh. You’re right.

[Silence. M1 suddenly looks up again with another epiphany]

M1: We could go home!

M2: [annoyed] I tell you we can’t!

M1: No, we could go home-

M2: We’re waiting for the light-

M1: -come back tomorrow and see if the light has turned green by then.

[M2 pauses. Looks down and appears to be thinking about it. M1 excitedly waits for his conclusion]

M2: What if the light turns green while we’re gone. By the time we’ve come back it would have changed back to red again.

[M1 deflates visibly]

M1: You’re right.

[M1 stops, looking at the asphalt.]

M1 [haltingly]: I think…no. I remember I had a sister. [Looks at M2]. Yes, I had a sister. I don’t…I don’t know her name. But I know I had a sister. She was…kind, I think. She bought me these clothes. [Looks down and gestures at his clothes] Do you remember?

M2: What?

M1: Anything. Anybody. Friends. Family. Relatives.

M2: I. [looks at the sky thinking] I don’t know. I suppose if I get back home I’ll remember them.

M1 [voice pressed with some force]: You don’t remember them now? Anybody at all?

M2 [slightly annoyed]: Why does it matter? I’ll know it when I get back home. If I had anybody. Or anything.

M1 [still pressed]: Aren’t you curious?

M2 [resigned]: Well, that doesn’t help me much does it?

M1 [exasperated]: Maybe not but, it’s your family!

M2: I may not even have one. And even if I did, I’ll see them again soon I suppose.

[M1 seems to puff up, wanting to retort, but struggling to reply he deflates again, silent once more. M2 looks at M1 falling silent, and seems to take pity on him.]

M2: We could always cross it while it’s still red.

M1: No, that’s illegal, and what about the cars?

M2: What cars?

M1: Cars on the road that’ll knock the living daylights out of you if you so much as put a toe on the asphalt while the light is still red.

M2: There aren’t any cars on this road.

M1: Well, maybe not _now_ , but you never know. One could be crossing the road, minding his own business, and then a car comes roaring ‘round the corner and one would never see it coming in time and BAM!

[M2 flinches from the shout]

M2: Well, we can’t wait here forever.

M1: The light will turn green soon. And then we can cross.

M2: I’d rather just cross it right now. While the light’s still red.

M1: Well, why don’t you do it?

[M2 pauses briefly and doesn’t meet M1’s eyes.]

M2: There are cars on the road.

M1: There aren’t any now.

M2 [in a mocking tone]: Maybe not. But they could ‘come roaring ‘round the corner at any time’.

M1: Perhaps you could dodge it in time.

M2: I couldn’t.

M1: There aren’t any cars now, so why don’t you cross?

M2: Why don’t _you_?

M1: Because I’M SCARED!

M1: You’d never know and then the car would hit you and you’d be gone! Forever!

[M1 starts sobbing]

M2: There, there. It’s all right.

M1: I never asked, what’s your name?

M2: My name?

M1: Yes, yours.

M2: [scrunches up his face] Well, I must have had one.

M1 [incredulous]: You don’t know your name?

M2: I don’t recall.

M2: What about yours?

M1 [in an offhand manner]: I had a name.

M2: At some point?

M1: At some point.

M2: Like you had a house?

M1: At some point.

M2: But it’s been too long.

[M1 nods quietly]

[M2 looks down at the road asphalt, then up at the red traffic light. He visibly steels himself, determined in expression.]

M2: I’ll make it across safely.

M1: No! That’s what the person said before!

M2: What person?

M1: The one who came before you.

M2: There was someone before me?

M1: I’ve been here a long time.

M2: Well what happened to him?

M1: He left.

M2: After crossing the road?

M1: I wasn’t looking, I was scared. I suppose a car got him while my eyes were closed and dragged his body off.

M2: Or maybe he just left after crossing the road.

M1 [doubtful]: I wouldn’t put my money on it.

[M1 seems to fall deep into thought]

M1 [mumbling to himself]: There was a woman…

M2: Sorry, come again?

M1 [startles and blinks at M2]: Oh! Nothing.

M2: You said woman.

M1: Oh. Yes.

M2: I suppose a car got her as well while your eyes were closed.

M1 [mumbling]: Oh, oh yes. Yes.

[M2 squints at M1’s reply, but shakes his head and decides to leave the matter.]

M2 [Steps forward with a determined look]: Right, that’s it. No more waiting. I’m going to cross. Someone sent me here for some purpose and I’m going to find out what it is.

M1 [holds his hands over his eyes and turns around]: Oh God, I can’t watch this

[M2 crosses the road and doesn't look back. M1 slowly turns back. A gap in his fingers appear and he peeks through them. Not seeing M2, he lets his hands fall and he looks around a few times. He opens his mouth a few times as if to call out to M2 but realizes he does not know M2’s name]

M1 [starting to become frustrated]: There! I knew it. Knocked down by a car come roaring ‘round the corner and quite possibly dragged off by the end of it. Oh, he should have stayed here. He should never have crossed. I warned him. They never listen.

[M1’s anger starts to dissipate]

M1: I’ll stay here. I won’t become like them, I won’t. The light will turn green soon, then I’ll cross.

[silence]

M1: It’s awfully lonely. Waiting for the light to turn green.

[silence]

M1: I hope someone comes along soon.

[M2 reappears at the opposite side of the road. M1 looks at him, startled by his reappearance, opening his mouth to say something but no words come out. M2 looks visibly conflicted, frowning and fidgeting. Then he makes his way across the road, back to M1]

M1 [seeming to find his voice again]: You- you’re back. No ones ever come back befor-

M2 [grasping M1’s hand and interrupting him]: Come on. We’re crossing the road.

[M1, stunned, looks at M2 as M2 drags him across the road to the other side. M1 is so shocked he doesn’t find it in himself to resist in time.]

M2 [not looking at M1, still dragging him, walking on]: See, we made it.

M1 [startles, comes to his senses and looks back, only to find a blank space of white stretching out behind them.

M2 [glancing back at M1]: Let’s go.

M1 [still looking behind]: Where?

M2: Onward. [lets go of M1’s hand and looks at him] And we don’t have to remember.

M1: Remember what?

M2: Before.

M1 [faintly]: Oh.

M2: We can restart.

M1 [voice becoming stronger]: Something new, you mean?

M2: Yes.

M1 [slightly laughing]: I suppose we’ll need new identities, names, a profile, everything yes? How exciting, it’s like we’re going undercover.

[M2 starts moving forward again, M1 catching up to him quickly and walking by his side]

M2 [smiling slightly]: Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. How about we start with the way we speak?

M1 [clapping his hands together excitedly]: Accents! Yes, we could change that. 

M2: We’ll figure out the rest on the way. Let’s go.

M1 [quiet but pleased]: Okay, let’s go.

End Scene


End file.
